Conventional means of providing car radios with an anti-theft code are known. For this purpose, a secret code is stored in a memory assigned to the car radio. This code can be stored, for example, in an internal or an external EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory). The first time the car radio is activated, or when it is reactivated following an interruption of the power supply for the car radio, the code must be entered directly into the car radio. This can be done either manually using input keys or using an external code card. A processor unit integrated into the car radio compares the stored secret code with the entered code and, if the two codes match, enables unrestricted use of the car radio.
The disadvantage of this method is that the secret code stored in the car radio can be read relatively easily. Unauthorized reading of the code enables unauthorized users to gain access to the code and thus to activate the car radio as well.